jedi general in remnant
by Walfastouhouballsdeep69
Summary: incomplete work, there is tons of more. It need time. I'm quitting this story right now, I'm done write this


Forever fall forest

Chapter 1 Jedi on the forest

Arquitens-class light cruiser crash landed on the forver fall forst the survivor of the crash were the jedi general azazel xenon and his padawan guts argyle, with the their clone company and the rest are all dead, the clone company led by captain CHC-9887 also known as church. Church asset the situation and look for signs of life and looks the grimm are interest on the survivors crash ship, the jedi master sense that something is a miss, he ignite his lightsaber and his padawan do as well. Grimm began to attack the survivors, the jedi is skill and easily cut the grimm down with ease and clones begin to all the grimm. As the smoke clears corpse of grimm lay on the forest floor, so the jedi and his padawan the rest of company left the forest and buried the bodies of fallen comrades. In search for people, ozpin heard about what happened to the forever fall so he decide to check the unknown people, with Glynda. While on the way out of the forest they come cross ozpin and glynda, so the jedi master ask what planet is this and they never encounter those creatures before and ozpin reply "your in remnant". Jedi master ask "remnant never heard this planet before", ozpin ask "would like go to beacon academy" and his padawan never he sense no evil intent , so they follow ozpin to beacon academy, gylnda ask "Are you sure we can them" ask with concern tone, ozpin is reassure that glynda is nothing wrong. 3 weeks later ozpin introduce the jedi master and his padawan alone with his clone trooper, especially four girls right front of them. The chapter ends with introduction of team rwby.

Chapter 2 The Master , The Students, And The Team.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"These eammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin talks to his students in the beacon cliff.

"Are about these general ". CHC-9887 CHRUCH ask with concern in his eyes, and the jedi master reply with confident look. "You worry to much", as they prepared to lunch on the platform, "that's what afraid off"clone trooper captain is afraid

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Opzin

"Whaaaat?! "(the shocked expression mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart) ruby

"See? I told you-!",(Nora to Ren)

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

The padawan guts argyle laughs hard and silently exhale.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?". Ozpin

"Yeah, um, sir?". Jaune raising his hand

Guts pat on back of jaune that is alright, " Ha guts don't worry everything is alright the force is with us".Guts

"Ok….uh thanks guts" with worried tone his voice. Jaune

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin

Private clone trooper CTR-11899 Tucker with excited tone. "Yes Yes now we can use our jet pack". CTR-11899 Tucker

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Juane still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched

He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink.

The jedi and his pawadan land perfect using the force to soften their landing as they walk the forest floor they notice something they draw their light saber. Its an ursa jedi the jumps over the ursa dogding the msssive claw of the grimm with one strike of his light saber he cut the grimm in half, while his pawadan fend off the grimms with his dual light saber. Chapters ends the two jedi walking away

Chapter 3 Emerald Forest

where Yang Xiao Long is walking and looking around.

Yang: (calling out) Helloooooooo? (not seeing a shadow quickly pass by) Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" (stops and raises her arms) I'm getting bored here! (hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns) Is someone there? (the rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside) Ruby, is that you?

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.

Yang: Nope!

Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

Yang: You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you? (the Ursai merely growl at her) You could just say "no".

One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

Yang: (laughing) Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba...

Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

Yang: You... (closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams) You monsters!

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

Yang: What! You want some, too?!

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side (or the audience, if she broke the fourth wall). Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

Yang: I could've taken him.

Weiss: (in her head) Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... (brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning) Now!

Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.

Ruby: Gotcha!

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing.

Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

Ruby: Hey, watch it!

Weiss: Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!

Ruby: You'll have to try a lot harder than that...

The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them.

Weiss: (grabbing Ruby's arm) We have to go!

She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire.

Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Ruby looks behind her.

Ruby: What was that?! That should've been easy!

Weiss: Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!

Ruby: (scoffs) What's that supposed to mean?

Weiss: I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!

Ruby: Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!

Weiss: Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!

Chapter 4 the clones falls and attack

CTR-11899 Tucker's jet pack fuel is gone empty he fall but he landed on the trees, he no broken bones his armour is protecting him. Is looking for his squad, instead of his team he found group of ursa, he begin to shoot at the ursa with his blaster and the chruch hears it and the rest of his Squad run across to words the blaster fire and chruch CHC-9887 sow the ursas are attacking CTR-11899 tucker, CHC-9887 chruch and his men begin to fire the ursas. Tucker has save by his sqaud mates

CHC-9887: are ok tucker

CTR-11899: yes sir

CCB-4226: Your ok sir

CCC-5566: let's met up with our general

CCR-8992: ….mmhh

Chapters end the clone Squad leaves

Chapter 5 pyrrha, Jaune, ren and nora

Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head.

Jaune: Did you hear that?

Pyrrha: Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy.

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

Pyrrha: (looking back behind her) Jaune! I'm sorry!

Jaune: (laughs, lowering his hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil) It's okay. Just a scratch! (gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him)

Pyrrha: Why didn't you activate your Aura?

Jaune: Huh?

Pyrrha: Your Aura.

Jaune: Gesundheit.

Pyrrha: Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?

Jaune: (waves the question off, avoiding eye contact) Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?

Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain as the scene changes to Lie Ren's trek through the forest's tall grass.

Pyrrha (off-screen): Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?

Jaune (off-screen): Uh... yeah.

Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.

Pyrrha: (back on screen, walking around Jaune) With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals.

Jaune: What about monsters?

Pyrrha: No. (switching back to Ren as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout) The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. (Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature) They are the darkness, and we are the light.

Jaune (off-screen): (as Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head) Right, that's why we fight them!

Pyrrha (off-screen): It's not about why; it's about knowing. (the snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him) Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both.

Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head.

Pyrrha (off-screen): By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting. (Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head)

Jaune: (opens his eyes with the revelation) It's like a force field!

Pyrrha: Yes, if you want to look at it that way.

Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head.

Pyrrha: (walking up to Jaune and touching the side of his head) Now, close your eyes and concentrate.

Jaune: (complying) Uhh... Okay.

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

Pyrrha: (mentally speaking) For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. (placing a hand on his chest) I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee. (Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness)

Jaune: (still glowing, concerned) Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: (getting back up) It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. (grins as she watches the scratch close up and vanish) You have a lot of it.

Jaune: (smiling and looking at his hands as the glow stops) Wow...

At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie.

Ren: (chuckles) I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like.

Chapter 6 emarld forest part 2

Glynda: The last pair has been formed, sir. (taps the screen to show the ending scene of "The Emerald Forest") Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. (the video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods)

Ozpin: Mmmm...

Glynda: I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. (deactivates the tablet, walking back a little) I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. (turning back to Ozpin) "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? (silence) "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions.

Weiss: (walking right) It's definitely this way. (stops and starts walking left) I mean... this way! It's definitely this way. (stops in front of Ruby) Alright, it's official: We passed it.

Ruby: (stands up, slightly annoyed) Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?

Weiss: Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!

Ruby: (sighs, frustrated)

Weiss: Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!

Ruby: Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything.

Weiss: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ruby: It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!

Weiss: (sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction) Just keep moving!

Ruby: (in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice) Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going! (in her normal voice) Why are you so bossy?

Weiss: (turning back around to face Ruby) I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!

Ruby: Stop treating me like a kid!

Weiss: Stop acting like a kid!

Ruby: Well, stop acting like you're perfect!

Weiss: I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you. (continues to walk away)

Ruby: (to herself, dejectedly) You don't even know me...

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

Yang: Think this is it?

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Blake: (looking at a black king, confused) Chess pieces?

Yang: Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.

Blake: Well, I guess we should pick one.

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.

Jaune: Think this is it?

The scene cuts to their walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way.

Pyrrha: I'm not sure this is it.

Jaune: (sighs) Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

Pyrrha: (as Jaune gets up and grumbles) Do you... feel that?

Jaune: Soul-crushing regret?

Pyrrha: No, it's... warm.

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics.

Yang: Hmmmm... (studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake) How about a cute little pony?

Blake: (smirking) Sure. (they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor)

Yang: That wasn't too hard!

Blake: Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find. (they share a smile)

Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

Jaune: That's the relic! (he slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe) Hey! Bad... relic! (he tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground) Gotcha!

Pyrrha: (worried) Jaune...?

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source.

Yang: Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?

Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.

Jaune: (sobbing) Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! (continues to cry and get shaken around) Do something!

Pyrrha: (wielding Miló in front of the creature) Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let- (before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay) ... go. (she turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves)Chapter 6 emarld forest part 2

Glynda: The last pair has been formed, sir. (taps the screen to show the ending scene of "The Emerald Forest") Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. (the video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods)

Ozpin: Mmmm...

Glynda: I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. (deactivates the tablet, walking back a little) I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. (turning back to Ozpin) "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? (silence) "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions.

Weiss: (walking right) It's definitely this way. (stops and starts walking left) I mean... this way! It's definitely this way. (stops in front of Ruby) Alright, it's official: We passed it.

Ruby: (stands up, slightly annoyed) Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?

Weiss: Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!

Ruby: (sighs, frustrated)

Weiss: Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!

Ruby: Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything.

Weiss: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ruby: It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!

Weiss: (sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction) Just keep moving!

Ruby: (in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice) Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going! (in her normal voice) Why are you so bossy?

Weiss: (turning back around to face Ruby) I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!

Ruby: Stop treating me like a kid!

Weiss: Stop acting like a kid!

Ruby: Well, stop acting like you're perfect!

Weiss: I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you. (continues to walk away)

Ruby: (to herself, dejectedly) You don't even know me...

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

Yang: Think this is it?

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Blake: (looking at a black king, confused) Chess pieces?

Yang: Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.

Blake: Well, I guess we should pick one.

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.

Jaune: Think this is it?

The scene cuts to their walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way.

Pyrrha: I'm not sure this is it.

Jaune: (sighs) Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

Pyrrha: (as Jaune gets up and grumbles) Do you... feel that?

Jaune: Soul-crushing regret?

Pyrrha: No, it's... warm.

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics.

Yang: Hmmmm... (studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake) How about a cute little pony?

Blake: (smirking) Sure. (they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor)

Yang: That wasn't too hard!

Blake: Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find. (they share a smile)

Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

Jaune: That's the relic! (he slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe) Hey! Bad... relic! (he tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground) Gotcha!

Pyrrha: (worried) Jaune...?

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source.

Yang: Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?

Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.

Jaune: (sobbing) Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! (continues to cry and get shaken around) Do something!

Pyrrha: (wielding Miló in front of the creature) Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let- (before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay) ... go. (she turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves).

The chaoter ends with jaune and pyrrha running of with the scorpion grimm

Chapter 7 Players and Pieces

Weiss: (shouting to be heard) Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!

Ruby: (also raising her voice) We're fine! Stop worrying!

Weiss: I am so far beyond worrying!

Ruby: In a good way?

Weiss: In a bad way! In a very bad way!

Ruby: Well, why don't we just jump?

Weiss: What are you? Insane?!

She is met with silence; Ruby has already disappeared.

Weiss: Oh, you insufferable little red-!

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake Belladonna is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up after "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2".

Yang: Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?

Ruby: (falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention) Heads uuuuuuuup!

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing (as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head).

Ruby: Oohhhh... What was that? (the dizziness passes when she shakes her head)

Jaune: Eh-hem! (Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her) Hey, Ruby...

Blake: (back on the ground, looking at the tree) Did your sister just fall from the sky?

Yang: I...

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

Nora: YEEEE-HAAAAW! (rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened) Awwww... It's broken. (she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her)

Ren: (panting and leaning on the monster) Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again. (he looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically)

Nora: (now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic) Oooohh... (suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece) I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

Ren (off-screen): Nora!

Nora: (stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand) Coming, Ren! (skips off to her friend)

Blake: Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?

Yang: I...

She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

Pyrrha: Jaune!

Jaune: Pyrrha!

Ruby: (standing up, looking at the monster below) Whoa! (she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll)

Jaune: (whining) Ruby!

Yang: (as Ruby stands up, back on the ground) Ruby!

Ruby: (excited) Yang! (raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug)

Nora: "Nora!" (comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise)

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

Blake: Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?

Yang: (getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red) I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

Ruby: Umm... Yang? (tugs on her sister's sleeve and points)

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

Weiss: (calling down to Ruby) How could you leave me?!

Ruby: (shouting up at Weiss) I said "jump"!

Blake: She's gonna fall.

Ruby: She'll be fine.

Ren: She's falling.

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

Jaune: (smiles at Weiss) Just... dropping in?

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

Jaune: Oh, God. (they hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them) Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!

Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

Weiss: (mockingly) My hero.

Jaune: (groaning) My back...

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

Yang: Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!

Ruby: Not if I can help it! (sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm)

Yang: Ruby, wait!

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Ruby: (getting up slowly) D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Yang: (running forward) Ruby!

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

Yang: Ruby, get out of there!

Ruby: (struggling with the cloak) I'm trying!

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

Yang: (reaching out in vain) Ruby!

A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, cutting the scene to black.

Weiss (off-screen): You are so childish!

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.

Ruby: Weiss...?

Weiss: (continues to berate Ruby as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice) And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer.

Ruby: I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this.

Weiss: You're fine. (walks away)

Ruby: (breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers:) Normal knees... (she gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice) Whoa!

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug (which Ruby grunts at upon receiving).

Yang: So happy you're okay! (the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring)

Jaune: (back with the group) Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?

Weiss: Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us. (the heroes stare at the relics)

Ruby: She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. (nods to Weiss) There's no point in fighting these things.

Jaune: Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight (identical to the one Yang picked out) and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook (similar to Nora and Ren's piece), smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

Ren: Time we left!

Ruby: Right. (waves to the others) Let's go! (goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner)

Blake: What is it?

Yang: (staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward) Nothing... (she moves on as Blake smiles in realization - possibly towards the audience - and leaves as well)

Chapters ends with azazel ordering his clonetrooper squad with his padawan with him talking.

Chapter 8 jedi general led to battle

Azezal xenon: let's show the people of remnant what the jedi and clonetrooper whats about

Azezal order the clone to attack the deathstalker, while him and his pawadan attack giant nevermore.

Guts argyle: Master are you sure the clones handle that creatures

Azezal xenon: You doubt the clone

Guts argyle: No master but-

Azezal xenon: Come on they can it.

Guts argyle: Yes master

With that the jedi master and his pawadan fights the giant nevermore with acrobatic skills, elsewhere the clone squad are having hard time with the deathstalker.

CHC-9887: Shit this thing is hard

CTR-11899: You say that again

CCB-4226: aaaaahhhh shit

CCC-5566: think think think I got we can break the first then we must put the

CHC-9887: Caboose your right quick give frag grenade to me

CCR-8992: here sir

CSS-4555: Are about this

CHC-9887: Nope but we have to try it

CHC-9887 Church shoots the back of deathstalker and shove the grenade to the back its back then grimm explodes church flew ten feet and his ok, the jedi sow it the explosion. The jedi master use the force on his padawan to jump high the slice the giant nevermore into two the chapter ends with the students jaw open.

Chapter 9 Players and Pieces part 2

Ozpin: Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. (the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues) The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

Ozpin: Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

Ozpin: Led by... Jaune Arc!

Jaune: Huh? L-Led by...?

Ozpin: Congratulations, young man.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

Now the jedi master and his pawadan alone their clone trooper, and ozpin can decide whether the clones will separate into 4. Or not and leave it that so he form the team AGCHCT, ozpin turn to ruby rose now

Ozpin: And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. (motions over the four as they stand before him) The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

Yang: I'm so proud of you!

Ozpin: (amid the last round of cheers) It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year.


End file.
